This invention relates generally to a fuel dispensing nozzle, and more specifically relates to a nozzle incorporating a safety feature that assures that when a fuel dispensing nozzle is removed from the fill pipe of a vehicle, the nozzle will shut off, and prevent any further fuel dispensing, until such time as it is reintroduced into another vehicle fill pipe, in preparation for further fuel dispensing.
The dispensing of gasoline or other fuels from fuel dispensing nozzles, as anyone knows who is familiar with the technology of this art, is a very complex and technically sophisticated field, evidenced by the numerous minutely shiftable and moving parts that are integrated into the structure of such a nozzle, to keep it working effectively. The nozzles, and their various operations, are very sensitive to the venturi and related pressures and vacuums generated within the nozzle, during its operations, in order to keep it dispensing, to furnish an automatic shut-off, and in some instances, and to assure that a high efficiency of vapor recovery is maintained, during their operations. If any one of the foregoing cannot be achieved, CARB and the related governmental regulatory agencies will ban the use of any nozzle, and shut down any business, if not an entire industry, if they do not think that their regulations are being closely followed, and the limits achieved. In addition to the foregoing, the manufacturer is always confronted with its primary concern, aside from all the other governmental or quasi-governmental regulations, and that is to assure the safety of the customer, so that no one gets injured, in any way, when dispensing gasoline into their vehicle, particularly at the self-service installation.
On occasion, episodes have occurred where customers have sustained injury, while dispensing fuel, and while in certain instances it just cannot be determined what are the factual circumstances that lead towards someone sustaining any injury, while dispensing fuel at a service station or convenience stop, in many instances, the sustaining of damages can be attributed to either the mishandling by the customer, or outright negligence, or even intentional misconduct, that leads towards a faulty application and usage of the nozzle, while dispensing fuel, and such activity can be determined as the most likely cause of the mishap that leads towards the injury, in the first instance. Nevertheless, when such occurs, and regardless of the circumstances, the oil company, and the manufacturer of any nozzle, or other fuel dispensing mechanisms, normally sustain the liability, regardless what the facts may be.
Nevertheless, it is always the effort of the manufacturer of these apparatuses, to try to build into their manufactured components, means that will assure safety, and prevent injury, regardless what the circumstances may be that lead up to any damage. Hence, as with this current invention, it is designed to totally shut off the dispensing of any fuel, unless the nozzle is properly in place within the fill pipe of a vehicle, and remains there, and any further manipulation that may cause a premature withdrawal of the nozzle from the vehicle, while dispensing, will result in an immediate shut-off of any further fuel dispensing, so as to attempt to avoid the incidence of any potential injury or liability, regardless what the circumstances are that lead up to such activity. It may be that the vehicle owner, while self-serving in delivery of gasoline into their vehicle, may think that the tank is filled, or that the dispenser has ceased the delivery of gasoline, and therefore withdraw the nozzle from the fill pipe, which unless the dispenser is actually shut off, could lead towards further splashing of gasoline onto the car, onto the surrounding ground, or even onto the person, because of a misjudgment. Perhaps the vehicle owner may have heard the nozzle on the other side of the dispenser shut-off, and inadvertently believed that it was their own nozzle ceasing delivery of fuel to their automobile.
The current invention is designed and intended to alleviate that predicament, to provide for complete shut-off, any time a nozzle is removed from a vehicle, during or after filling, and at the same time, not even allow the dispensing of any fuel from the nozzle, unless it is properly in place within the vehicle fill pipe, in the first instance.
Others have given thought to this predicament. One such embodiment is shown in the United States patent to Moore, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,121, disclosing a safety mechanism for automatic nozzle. In this embodiment, it includes a trigger cam that interconnects between the front of the nozzle spout, by means of a linkage, that manipulates the stem of the automatic shut-off means, to provide for its shut-off of the nozzle, unless the nozzle spout is inserted within the intake neck of the fuel tank of a vehicle.
The patent to Murray, U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,215, shows another shut-off valve for a liquid dispensing nozzle. The concept of this prior art invention is to require the proper positioning of the spout, of the nozzle, within the vehicle tank, before any fuel can be dispensed from the gasoline dispensing nozzle. Apparently this embodiment incorporates a valve means, that closes off the passage of any air into the shut-off means, which may cause the automatic shut-off means to remain in that position, and prevent the dispensing of any fuel unless the nozzle is properly reinstalled within the vehicle fill pipe.
The patent to Leininger, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,777, shows another vapor recovery nozzle with sub-assemblies therefor. This embodiment incorporates a control valve that must operate properly before any fuel can be delivered. The bellows of this balanced pressure nozzle must be properly and completely compressed, and sealed, before any fuel can be delivered. Hence, this is just as concerned with the efficient absorption of the fuel vapors, to make sure they are returned to the dispenser, and underground tank, during its operations.
The current invention utilizes different structure, to assure that the nozzle always remains off, until such time as the spout is properly and conveniently located within the fill pipe of the vehicle, before the fuel can be dispensed.